The invention relates to a furniture hinge having hinge components which can be affixed to the body of the furniture and to a door or cover and also having at least one lever which is articulately connected with these hinge components.
Most furniture hinges of this type are equipped with a spring mechanism which automatically closes the door, the cover or the like. The closing motion due to the spring force frequently leads to disturbing slamming sounds.
In many cases, externally acting forces, e.g., resulting from manual manipulation of the door panel, are superimposed on the closing force due to the spring mechanism. This can intensify the closing sounds of the door or the like.